Lua dos Sonhos De mel
by Sailor Nemeses
Summary: Continuação de O MELHOR AMIGO DO MEU IRMÃO
1. Chapter 1

_**Sailor Nemeses **_

Tem o prazer de Apresentar:

Lua dos Sonhos de Mel

_Me basta verme em tu mira y escuchar tu voz_

_Para tocar al cielo atraves de tanto amor_

Mal posso ver a hora desta festa acabar, digo é o melhor dia da minha vida até hoje, mas enquanto esta festa não acabar, será apenas pela metade.

_Me basta tu claido abrazo al entardecer_

_Para sentirme viva de cabello hasta los pies_

Senhora Chiba, eu não acredito, até duas horas atrás eu sonhava em ser, agora eu sou. Sem sombra de duvidas esta é a melhor noite da minha vida, e novamente me vejo abraçando aos convidados, mas desta vez também recolhendo mais presentes, todos se deram ao trabalho de comprar dois presentes mal posso acreditar.

Entre uma mesa e outra reparo lindos olhos azuis cuidando-me, meu namorado, não meu esposo, esposo nunca imaginei que diria esta palavra tão cedo, pensei que nos casaríamos em alguns anos não sei, não imaginei que fosse justamente hoje.

Não que eu esteja reclamando, como disse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Tudo o que eu sempre quis. Literalmente tudo. Me casei com um homem que me ama, e que eu amo, que lembra-se dos meus sonhos e fez de tudo para torna-los reais. O que mais eu poderia querer???

_No necesito estrellas ni promessas de oropel  
Me basta tu palabra para serte siempre fiel_

-Diga, Mamoru, está mais calmo? –pergunta Shingo.

-Ficarei mais calmo quando estiver em meu apartamento com minha ESPOSA do lado. –minha esposa... ela agora é minha. Vê-la desfilar pelo salão me da vontade apenas de toma-la nos braços e fugir com creio que ainda é cedo. Nossa festa mal de casamento começou, o bolo mal foi trocado.

-Cara relaxa, agora realmente vocês tem a vida toda. –como ele pode sorrir desse jeito? Ele fala como se a vida fosse longa. Como se a cada dia não corrêssemos o risco de perder a nossa vida em uma esquina.

-A que se deve essa tensão toda meu amor? - só em ouvir a sua voz sinto meu coração sair pela boca.

_Enamorada como luna en el alba  
Vivo enamorada como nadie vio jamás  
Enamorada tuya en cuerpo y en alma  
Vivo enamorada como nadie vio jamás_

_  
_

Estava caminhando pelo salão quando vi Mamoru e Shingo conversando. Shin-chan tinha um olhar divertido, estava rindo da situação enquanto meu ESPOSO, nossa só de pensar nessa palavra.... Bem voltando ao assunto, meu esposo estava tenso. Não pude evitar de ir até lá e matar minha curiosidade.

-A que se deve essa tensão toda meu amor? -pergunto aproximando-me dele.

-Usako... -sussurra ele, com uma cara de felicidade, olhinhos brilhando.

-E então Mamo-chan por que está tão tenso? Quer uma massagem? –pergunto séria.

-Ummm... Agora não, mas mais tarde não recusarei sua oferta. –o seu tom de voz indica algo mais. O seu olhar provocador me faz querer sair correndo desta festa.

Eu não entendo é o melhor dia da minha vida até hoje, e eu o estou odiando. Não o odeio por estar ruim ou algo assim, mas o odeio por ainda não ter acabado e estar tão longe do fim. Eu quero estar a sós com meu ESPOSO. O homem que eu Amo.

_Me basta recorrer despacio desta habitación  
Para sentirme a salvo dentro de tu corazón  
Me basta el roce de tus manos para estar aqui  
Y recorrer tus labios para naufragar en ti  
No necesito estrellas ni promessas de oropel  
Me basta tu palabra para serte siempre fiel  
_

-E então Mamo-chan por que está tão tenso? Quer uma massagem? –pergunta-me ela séria.

-Ummm... Agora não, mas mais tarde não recusarei sua oferta. - adoro ver a expressão de seu rosto quando a provoco. O sorriso sensual que ela me dirige me da vontade de agarra-la aqui mesmo, mas não posso não na frente de tanta gente. Se bem que ela é minha esposa e eu esperei tanto por este momento.

-Usa-chan, não deveria ficar tentando meu irmão desta maneira. –diz Rei-chan divertida com a cena.

-Rei-chan, eu não estou tentando o seu irmão. –diz Usako com a maior cara de inocente, o que me da mais vontade de toma-la em meus braços e sair porta a fora.

_Enamorada como luna en el alba  
Vivo enamorada como nadie vio jamás  
Enamorada tuya en cuerpo y en alma  
Vivo enamorada como nadie vio jamás  
_

Eu tentando Mamo-chan, capaz, longe de mim. Por que eu Usagi Tsukino CHIBA, agora eu sou uma Chiba, nem acredito eu serei a partir de hoje, Usagi Chiba, bem voltando; por que eu, Usagi Chiba, tentaria alguém, ou melhor meu esposo? Só porque ele tem um corpo sarado, uma voz sensual um olhar que me faz tremer??? Ta, eu sei que não engano ninguém eu estou sim tentando meu esposo eu quero sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

_Una eternidad_

-Filha, venha cá chame Mamoru e junte-se a nós. –pede-me Mamãe.

-Sim, mamãe já virei. –digo indo em direção ao meu esposo.

Mamãe Noriko e papai Kam vieram justamente para o meu aniversário, agora eu sei por que. Antes eu achei que o exagero todo era por que eu não tive festa de 15 anos, na época eu estava em Kyoto, e passei sozinha, mal falava com Kakyuu, papai estava trabalhando e mamãe não podia deixar a casa sozinha e o Shin-chan estava estudando. Estava em época de provas finais então não pode ir. Fiquei eu e eu e é claro, o pessoal da escola, mas não era a mesma coisa, faltava grande parte de mim. Mamãe, papai, shin-chan, e é claro, Mamo-chan.

_  
No necesito estrellas ni promessas de oropel  
Me basta tu palabra para serte siempre fiel_

-Até que enfim, um momento em família. –diz papai Kam assim que Usako e eu nos aproximamos.

-Parecia até que estavam fugindo um do outro. –diz mamãe Ikuko sorrindo.

-Eu fugir de Mamoru? –indaga Usako. –Nunca mais. –diz ela me abraçando.

-Mesmo por que se ela fugisse eu iria até o inferno atrás dela. –digo beijando-na.

_Enamorada como luna en el alba  
Vivo enamorada como nadie vio jamás  
Enamorada tuya en cuerpo y en alma  
Vivo enamorada como nadie vio jamás _

-E vocês queriam forçá-los a se casar. –sussurra mamãe Ikuko. Como assim? Isso não faz sentido.

-É mas foi bom ter te escutado meu amor. –diz papai.

-É quem sabe se fosse forçado eles estivessem tão apaixonados. –diz mamãe Noriko.

-Ei, nós estamos aqui sabia. –digo sem jeito, mas eles parecem nem notar.

-Mas poderíamos estar em outro lugar... –sussurra Mamo-chan.

-------------------------------------------------------

Depois de séculos estou postando essa fic. É continuação do Melhor amigo do meu irmão. Espero que gostem Ah e eu tenho uma duvida.

**VOCÊS PREFEREM O EXTREMO DO ROMANTISMO, OU SEJA, USAGI VIRGEM, OU TEMPOS MODERNOS???**


	2. Chapter 2

E ai povo, o que estão achando da fic???? Comentem sim. Eu tava na duvida entre postar uma história separada para a lua de mel ou fazer tudo junto.

----------------

_Toda mi vida  
Había soñado a alguién como tú  
Pedí noche y día  
Que el cielo nublado se hiciera azul_

-Mas poderíamos estar em outro lugar... –sussurra-me Mamo-chan com seus braços fortes envolvendo minha cintura, sua respiração alterada em minha orelha, sinto um arrepio correr pelo meu corpo.

-Tome cuidado que posso entender isso como um convite. –digo virando-me para ele e beijando os lábios que tanto amo.

-Acredite isso é um convite. –diz-me ele mordiscando o nódulo de minha orelha.Céus este homem ainda me levará a loucura.

-Ui, bem vamos então tirar as fotos e cortar o bolo. –digo beijando-lhe.

_No puedo explicarlo  
Me llenas con tus besos y tu luz  
No quiero negarlo  
Estoy perdiendo por tu amor_

Dirijo-me até o canto do salão onde estam dispostas as mesas com os comes e bebes. Usako vem logo atrás. Sorrindo toda boba.

-Meus caros amigos, eu estou aqui para agradecer, é sem duvida o melhor dia de minha vida, e devo isso ajuda e todos vocês, pela presença e é claro pelo segredo. Mina-chan desculpa pelas ameaças de cortar a sua lingua e pelos beliscões que levou, Kakkyu você também, foi mal "prima" mas você entende que foi por uma boa causa não é?? –digo rindo.

-Claro, eu tenho uma vida toda para me vingar. –diz ela com um sorriso malvado.

-Não se preocupe meu amor eu lhe protegerei da fada doidona. –diz Usako abraçando-me.

_Todos mis sentidos y mi forma de pensar  
Están contigo  
Y nada me puede parar  
_

Seremos uma familia estranha. Espera, já somos uma família estranha, mas unida, e é isso que importa não é?? União, o elo que unia a familia Tsukino a família Chiba agora se tornou real. Mamo-chan e eu.

-Enfim, já agradecemos recolhemos presentes que mais falta para que a nossa festa fique a rigor? Ah, sim, cortar o bolo, tirar fotos, beber champanha, e é claro, dançar a valsa. –Mamo-chan está todo bobo. – Maestro, musica por favor. –diz ele olhando para Seya que controlava a musica. Uma valsa começa a soar. –Minha princesa daria-me a honra desta dança??? –pergunta-me ele como um fiel cavalheiro estendendo-me a mão.

-Nada me deixaria mais lisonjeada. –digo dando-lhe minha mão.

Mamoru me conduz até a pista, ou seja, o centro do salão. Sinto realmente que somos o centro das atenções, mas mesmo assim, me sinto flutuando nas nuvens, me sinto segura.

_Empezar desde cero  
Encendiendo el fuego que me pone a temblar  
Comenzando de nuevo  
Convenciendo al tiempo que me deje suspirar  
Uno a uno tus besos  
Van brincando el cerco  
Y te quiero más y más_

A valsa está acabando e outra entrando em seu lugar, papai Kenji, mamãe Ikuko, papai Kam e mamãe Noriko unem-se a nós, na metade desta valsa papai Kenji pede-me para dançar com Usagi e eu peço para dançar com mamãe Noriko ficando assim mamãe Ikuko com papai Kam.

-Estou muito orgulhosa de você filho! –diz mamãe Noriko com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. – Seu pais biológicos também estariam. –diz ela feliz. –Eu espero que você e a menina Usagi sejam realmente felizes, como eu e seu pai somos, que o amor de vocês seja eterno.

-Obrigado mamãe. –digo sorrindo. –Obrigado por tudo.

-Tudo o que fiz, faria novamente se precisasse. Eu tenho muito orgulho de você filho, quero que saiba que é o meu maior tesouro, e fico feliz por não estar te perdendo hoje e sim ganhando mais uma filha. Você sabe que ela sempre foi a nora que seu pai e eu pedimos a Deus.

------------------------

Enquanto Mamo-chan e eu dançávamos, papai Kenji aproximou-se de nós pedindo para dançar comigo.

-Minha menininha, está tão crescida. Eu não acredito que estou te perdendo. –diz-me papai num misto de felicidade e tristeza.

-Papai, o senhor não está me perdendo. Eu sempre serei a sua filhinha. Pense está ganhando um novo filho. –digo tentando animá-lo.

-É eu sei, não poderia desejar um genro melhor mas mesmo assim ainda é dificil assimilar. –diz-me ele.

-O senhor irá se acostumar, tenho certeza disso, e não demorará muito por que afinal de contas é o Mamoru, ele cresceu conosco o senhor o conhece desde que ele usava fraldas. –digo sorrindo.

-É verdade, Mamoru é como um filho para mim. –diz ele sorrindo. –Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes minha filha.

-Nós seremos meu pai.

_Cuánto daría  
Por ya no alejarme más de ti  
Por ti cambiaría  
Todo lo que soy y lo que fuí_

Aos poucos os demais presentes na festa juntam-se a nós na valsa, todo o salão valsava. Nem em meus melhores sonhos minha festa seria assim, é tudo tão perfeito. Mamoru, meu amor você não existe.

Começamos a tirar as fotos ao redor do bolo. Eu não havia reparado que realmente é uma réplica minha e de Mamoru que está de enfeite. Nossa, que amor que lindo.

-Esta feliz meu amor? –pergunta-me ele abraçando-me.

-É o melhor dia da minha vida. –digo sorrindo.

-Da minha também. –diz ele.

-Eu te amo! –digo olhando-o fixamente.

-Eu também te amo. –diz ele.

_  
Todos mis sentidos y mi forma de pensar  
Están contigo  
Y nada me puede parar  
_

-Acredito que os noivos já falaram os noivos, já tiraram fotos, agora falta nós seus pais prestar-lhes uma homenagem. – começa papai Kam, chamando a atennçao de todos com sua voz imponente.

-Dede pequenos esses dois sempre foram unidos. –mamãe Ikuko começa a falar, e vão surgindo videos e imagens de nossa infancia, em dois telões nos cantos do salão, a maioria nós dois estavamos juntas, mas eu sei que elas não foram escolhidas a dedo, era sempre assim.

-Usagi não vivia sem mamoru... –começa papai Kam.

-E mamoru não vivia sem ela. –termina mamãe Ikuko.

-No começo pensavamos que era porque tinham um amor fraternal. –começa papai Kam.

-Mas com o passar dos anos vimos o que eles custaram a ver. –diz mamãe Ikuko.

_Empezar desde cero  
Encendiendo el fuego que me pone a temblar  
Comenzando de nuevo  
Convenciendo al tiempo que me deje suspirar  
Uno a uno tus besos  
Van brincando el cerco  
Y te quiero más y más_

-A principio deixamos a coisa rolar. –diz papai Kam.

-Mas ele pareciam tão cegos... –começa mamãe Ikuko.

-E estavam sofrendo tanto... –Continua papai Kam.

-Que tivemos que intervir. –termina mamãe Ikuko.

-Teve um tempo em que achamos que tudo estava perdido... –começa papai Kam.

-Mas foi ai que as coisas se ageitaram. –termina mamãe Ikuko.

-Foi na ausencia que eles viram...

-O quanto precisam um do outro..

-Para viver.

-Enfim o que queremos dizer

-É que estamos realmente felizes.

-Por estarmos ganhando um filho

-E uma filha.

-Unindo nossas familias

-Que desde o primeiro contato

-Estiveram destinadas a se unir.

-Um brinde ao noivos.

Assim que eles terminam o discurso olho para Usagi que estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Devo admitir que até eu estou emocionado, não esperava algo assim. Nem sequer imaginava que eles aprontariam algo assim.

_Bañarme en tus sueños  
Liberando el aire que me impide respirar  
Cumplir mis deseos  
Que me están quemando en el corazón  
_

Demorou um pouco até que eu me recompusesse da surpresa. Mamoru também estava meio desnorteado, sem ação. Ele certamente calculara todos os detalhes mas não esperava por este. Papai Kam e mamãe Ikuko realmente nos surpreenderam.

-Usako. Venha comigo até a cozinha... –pede-me Mamo-chan.

_Empezar desde cero...  
Comenzando de nuevo..._

-Usako. Venha comigo até a cozinha... –peço.

-Claro só espere um instante que eu vou jogar o buquê. –diz ela dirigindo-se ao centro do clube. –Meninas vocês estão prontas?

-SIM! –gritam as demais em coro.

-Então lá Vai no três tah bom?? É UM! É DOIS! E É TRÊS! –usako aproveitou enquanto elas corriam atras do buque e veio até mim.

-Está pronta? –pergunto.

-Sim. -diz ela entrando pela porta da cozinha, que ligava aos fundos onde estava estacionado meu carro. Demos uma ultima olhada para o salão e vimos Kakyuu com o buque na mão.

Saímos do salão para realmente começar a nossa vida.

_Empezar desde cero (Empezar desde cero)  
Encendiendo el fuego que me pone a temblar  
Comenzando de nuevo (Comenzando de nuevo)  
Convenciendo al tiempo que me deje suspirar  
Uno a uno tus besos (Uno a uno tus besos)  
Van brincando el cerco  
Y te quiero más y más_

---------------------------

Diga-se de passagem a fic tem dois capitulos só de enrolação, não é???? Mas agora é que vai comecar a história rsrs.

EXTERMO DO ROMANTISMO OU NÃO??? USAGI VIRGEM OU NÃO??

Eu vou postar o proximo capitulo só quando eu receber rewiews. Então comentem.


	3. Chapter 3

Ela está aqui, ao meu lado, estamos indo para a nossa casa para vivermos o nosso sonho. Meu e dela, dela e meu. Nossa casa. Nossas vidas, juntas em uma só. Apartir de hoje.

_Linda perfeita dominou meu coração  
você é a fonte da minha inspiração  
agora "tô" numa boa feliz tranquilão,  
pra você aqui agora eu canto essa canção._

_  
_

Ele está aqui, ao meu lado, estamos indo para algum lugar. Para começarmos a viver nossos sonhos. Nosso. Meu e dele, dele e meu. Nossas vidas estão unidas. Apartir de hoje seremos mais que dois.

_Tudo começou estranho e sem querer  
não sabia que iria tão longe com você.  
Impossível imaginar nossa história assim  
aconteceu e hoje sou feliz sim._

_  
_

Seremos um.

_Passar o tempo ao seu lado é o que me deixa feliz  
viver com você do jeito que eu sempre quis.  
É a primeira vez que eu levo alguem a sério,  
confesso agora que o amor tem lá seu mistério._

-Eu quero que tudo seja perfeito meu amor. –a voz dele é tão suave, é tudo tão perfeito, é como se não existisse mais nada neste mundo, apenas ele e eu.

-Tudo já é perfeito. Por que você está ao meu lado. –digo séria, convicta de minhas palavras não há por que temer estou dizendo a verdade.

-Mais perfeito ainda. –diz ele sério.

-Mais perfeito? O que há demais perfeito do que saber que todas as noites irei descansar ao seu lado em seus braços? –pergunto séria.

_Mas quero que se lembre e nunca se esqueça  
meu coração é seu, e eu piro minha cabeça  
antes de dormir eu penso na gente  
a tarde toda agarrados isso não sai da minha mente._

-É saber que todas as manhãs acordarei junto com o mais belo anjo do paraiso. E que sempre estará la para me sorrir e inundar meu coração de alegria ao me dizer. Bom dia. –digo olhando-na séria, seus olhos estavam marejados. A felicidade emanava por eles.

A cidade parece vazia, todos parecem descansar deixando o caminho livre para nós. Quero levá-la para nossa casa. Ela nem sabe que temos uma. E que ela mesmo me ajudou a decora-lo.

_Seu rosto angelical me deixa alucinado  
muda meu estado realmente apaixonado.  
Ciúmes de você, você sabe que eu mostro  
se tenho ciúmes é porque eu gosto._

----------------------- Flash Back ------------------------

-Usa-chan prima, eu preciso da sua ajuda. Sabe que eu vou vir morar em Tókio não é? –pergunta uma jovem de cabelos vermelhos, a sua prima, novamente loira.

-Achei que você já morasse. – responde a outra referindo-se ao fato de que a prima vivia na casa dos tios, seus pais.

-Ah, você entendeu. –responde a outra indignada.

As jovens estavam sentadas em mesas dispostas, na area de alimentação de um centro de compras. Estavam esperando seus respectivos namorados, Seya, da ruiva, e Mamoru, da loira; enquanto tomavam sorvete.

-Tah e o que quer que eu faça? –pergunta a loira.

-Eu quero que ...

-Olá prima. –disse Mamoru aproximando-se da loira. – oi amor. –disse ele beijando-na na face.

-Oi prima –disse Seya ao mesmo tempo que Mamoru, aproximando se da ruiva. – oi amor. – disse beijando sua face.

Os jovens sentaram-se ao lado das suas namoradas e ao mesmo tempo roubaram parte do sorvetes delas, o que de fato as deixou muito irritadas, e demorou um pouco até que o quarteto se acalmasse.

-Amor, eu estava falando a Usagi que viria morar em Tokio e que precisava da ajuda dela. – diz a ruiva.

-Ah sim claro. –responde o jovem entendendo do que se tratava.

-Ajuda pra que? –pergunta Mamoru.

-Eu pretendo comprar um apartamento. –responde a ruiva, enquanto levava a pazinha cheia de sorvete a boca.

-Apartamento por que? – pergunta a loira tentando engolir o próprio sorvete.

-Por que eu quero morar em Tókio. –responde a outra.

-E por que não mora com o Seya? –pergunta Mamoru.

-Porque nós comversamos e Ka-chan e eu achamos que devemos nos conhecer melhor antes de tomarmos uma decisão tão séria como a de morar juntos. –responde Seya.

-Sei, mas se ela "vive" na sua casa por que do apartamento? -pergunta Usagi.

-Porque sim, prima, é coisa nossa. –responde a outra.

-Vocês estão brigando? –pregunta ela.

-Amor, acho que isso diz respeito a eles. –responde Mamoru.

-Eu sei amor, mas é que se fosse comigo e se houvesse a minima possibilidade de nós morarmos juntos eu iria querer. E acho que você tambem. –diz ela.

-Eu sei, mas vocÊ tem que entender que eles não pensam como nós. –diz ele.

-tá. –diz a jovem fazendo beicinho.

-Bem, o que eu quero é primeiramente que você me ajude a escolher um apartamento. E depois que você e Mamoru o decore ao seu gosto. –diz ela.

-Sério? Mas se ele é seu, por que Mamoru e eu temos que decorá-lo? –pergunta a loira.

-Por que eu vou pra casa falar com meus pais. E quando voltar quero que tudo esteje pronto. –responde ela.

-E quando você volta? –pergunta Mamoru.

-Pro aniversário da Usagi. –responde ela.

-E por que o Seya não decora seu apartamento? –pergunta Usagi.

-Porque ela não gosta da minha decoração e por que eu irei com ela. –responde ele.

-------------

_Nosso relacionamento e de plena confiança  
confio em você apesar de toda a distância  
Espero o tempo que for pra te ter um dia  
menina você é pra mim a minha melhor companhia  
_

Eu não tenho a menor idéia de para onde estamos indo. Achei que fossemos pra a casa de seus pais, mas não é para esse lado, a de meus pais também não, não conheço ninguém que more para este lado. Quem sabe algum hotel? Mas nada. Não que eu lembre não há hotéis para este lado.

-Aonde estamos indo? –pergunto.

-Não sebe? –pergunta-me ele.

-Não devertia responder uma pergunta com outra. –digo séria.

_É você e não é mais ninguém,  
Nenhuma me faz sentir tão bem.  
Eu te amo de verdade sem exagero,  
seu amor pra mim me completa por inteiro_

-Eu acho que você sabe para onde estamos indo só não associou direito. –digo olhando-na.

-Não há nada que eu conheça que fica para este lado. –diz ela pensativa. Adoro sua carinha quando esta pensasndo, tão concentrada.

-É, eu não lembro de nada apenas do ... –ela para assim que estaciono na frente de um dos melhores condominios da cidade.

-O que? –pergunto.

_Nossa química é perfeita não precisa nem falar,  
a gente sabe conversa apenas no olhar.  
Que seja eterno enquanto dure, que dure para sempre  
essas são palavras chaves e quero que você se lembre._

-O apartamento da Ka-chan. –respondo. Vendo o seu olhar meigo sobre mim.

Ele estaciona o carro na frente do condominio e desce dele. Vindo abir a porta para mim. Assim que ele abre eu pereparo-me para descer mas ele me impede.

-Agora como manda o figurino. –diz ele pegando-me no colo e fechando a porta logo em seguida. Ao passar pelo porteiro ele deixa a chave do carro e pede que o estacione.

Sinto-me uma boneca. Em nenhum momento ele permitiu que eu pusesse os pés no cão.

-Não acha meio cedo para isso? –pergunto.

-Não. Por que? –pergunta ele.

-Porque o certo é entrar com a noiva no colo dentro do apartamento, da casa do querto de hotel, e não do prédio inteiro. –digo.

-Mas conosco é diferente. Sempre foi. Você é diferente das outras noivas. –diz ele.

-Por que? –pergunto.

-Por que você é minha noiva. Meu amor. –diz ele sério.

_Não tenta insistir que eu digo é bem capaz  
você me ama mas, eu amo muito mais.  
E quando as declarações estiverem no fim,  
não tem mais o que falar então agora cola em mim!  
_

Abri a porta do apartamento e a coloquei sobre o sofá.

-Deseja beber algo minha Deusa? –pergunto-me dirigindo-me ao barzinho.

-Uma taça de vinho seria muito agradavel. –diz-me ela.

-Então brindemos, nós dois ao nosso futuro, que começa hoje, aqui e agora. –digo estentendo-lhe uma taça de vinho tinto suave.

-Brindemos. –diz ela ficando em pé no sofa. –Como manda o figurino. –diz ela entrelaçando nossos braços e bebendo de sua taça.

_Cola pra sempre pra nunca mais soltar  
e deixa o resto o destino revelar.  
um dia, uma semana, um mês ou um ano,  
o tempo vai passar e eu digo que te amo._

Não consigo mais resitir e beijos esses lábios que a tanto me convidam. Como é bom beija-la. Talvez seja pelo vinho, talvez seja desejo, mas não consigo mais esperar. Minhas mão procuram esesperadamente umamaneira de abrir seu vestido e livrar0lhe de suas vestes. Parece que não sou apenas eu. Ela também quer a mesma coisa. Livrar-me das minhas vetes.

_Verdadeiro é o que eu estou sentindo,  
difícil esconder, impossível estar mentindo  
Me abrace e me beija, o tempo não para  
a felicidade que é a nossa arma.  
Contra os invejosos e contra os fofoqueiros  
na guerra chamada amor nós somos os guerreiros_

Sei que não é apenas o vinho, meu corpo inteiro parece estar pulsando de desejo. Sinto um calor emandando dele também. é como se um vulcão estivesse queimando dentro de mim, tudo o que quero é livrá-lo dessa roupa que me impede de torcar, seu corpo, meu corpo.

Finalmente consegui retirar a sua camisa, deixando exposto esse peitoral tão masculo que eu desejo tanto tocar com minhas mãos e enchê-lo de beijos e mordiscá-lo.

_É você e não é mais ninguém,  
Nenhuma me faz sentir tão bem.  
Eu te amo de verdade sem exagero,  
seu amor pra mim me completa por inteiro. _


End file.
